songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 21
| return = | withdraw = | map year = G21 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 21, often referred to as GVSC 21 will be the twenty-first edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. The edition will be held most likely in winning country of the twentieth edition. Participating countries As of 18 February 2017, 38 countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. This includes the debut of the United Arab Emirates, Kosovo who will all return after being absent last edition, Mexico who will return after being absent for two edtions, Lithuania who will return after being absent since the eighteenth edition, Serbia who will return after being absent since the seventeenth edition and Georgia who will return after being absent since the seventh edition. Other countries :Further information: GreatVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active GBU members * : After been declined from GreatVision Song Contest 20, CBC did not made any statements about future participations. * : SMG the Chinese participation in GVSC 21 isn't announced to date. But according to the official account of SMG Greatvision's post in Weibo said "#为什么不" (#Why not) with the link of Rosie Yang & Ryan Yu's "Why not love", the third runner up song from Taiwan in Greatvision Song Contest 15. The tag "#ChinaAgain" also be trending in Chinese twitter too. while there are some rumor that SMG is preparing for something that might be their new style of National final and the member of miss A, Meng Jia and Fei are also contacted to meet secretly with the producer team.﻿ * : LTV announced on the 19th February 2017 the countries withdraw form the contest due an unknown reason. * : 1FLTV announced on the 7th February 2017 the countries withdraw form the contest. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Georgia. Liechtenstein might come back with a new HoD. * : MRT announced on the 7th February 2017 the countries withdraw form the contest. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Mexico. Macedonia might come back with a new HoD. * : TVR announced earlier this month that a Romanian participation is very likely and revealed aswell the Romanian entry, but the GBU did not open the submission for the twenty-first edition at that time. So the official decision about the participation is not clear to date. * : Mediacorp announced that a Singaporean participation is very unlikely, because of the non-qualifications in previous edition. If the country will not qualify in the twentieth edition the country maybe withdraw for the contest. On the 12th February 2017 Mediacorp announced the countries withdraw form the contest, because of the bad places and non-qualifications. the HoD will change his country to United Arab Emirates. Singapore might come back with a new HoD. * : RV announced on the 11th February 2017 the countries withdraw form the contest. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Lithuania. Vatican City might come back with a new HoD.